


In which Harry Potter has some explaining to do

by Lady_of_the_Dawn



Series: Scorbus shorts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Dawn/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Dawn
Summary: Sequel to In Which Draco Malfoy is an excellent dad and a good person.





	In which Harry Potter has some explaining to do

Draco Malfoy could not sleep. He tossed and turned in the bed he and his wife had once shared. What would she think of this?

Up stairs in Scorpius' room Draco's son and his boyfriend settled into bed together. Most fathers might have been hesitant to leave their son and his significant other alone in his bedroom, but Draco wasn't worried. And Albus definitely needed the comfort and closeness to Scorpius.

As soon as he and Draco's mother had returned from the bingo night, Albus had latched onto Scorpius and refused to let go. Draco had pulled his mother aside and explained while Scorpius led Albus to his room.

Albus had probably explained to his boyfriend what had happened and why he'd been hugging Draco in his pajamas with a tear stained face.

The thought of why Albus was here set fire to Draco's blood.

He wanted to punch Harry Potter in the face. Hard. Repeatedly.

Instead he had floo'd the Ministry and had their fire place temporarily taken off the floo network, just for the night. Potter had been there when Albus had floo'd to the Manor and might decide to come and get his son. 

Not on Draco's watch. Albus would face his father when he was ready, and not a second sooner. And the Manor had been further warded after the Second Wizarding War so that you couldn't Apparite or Disapparite in side the grounds. If Harry Potter, or anyone for that matter, wanted in, they would have to go through the front gates.

Draco rolled over again. Then sat up with a sigh. There was no point in trying to sleep. He looked at the clock. Three in the morning.

He got out of bed, heading for the door. Maybe he would be able to sleep if he just-

The steps were familiar, he could walk then in his sleep. Left ,up the stairs, second door on the right. In the bed Scorpius and Albus lay fast asleep, curled up together in a very familiar and intimate way.

Draco let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

They were here, they were safe. Heading back to his room, he wondered when he had gotten so attached to Albus, only having met him a few times. 

But Albus was important to his son, who meant more to Draco than anyone or anything in this world. And perhaps he saw himself in the young Potter. He too knew what it was like to look up to a father and be disappointed. To be held to high standards and unable to meet them.

Finally, Draco fell asleep.

The next morning, Draco woke up at six thirty and headed down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

When he had married Astoria, she had made it very clear that she couldn't cook to save her life. Draco had never really tried before, but learned out of nesessity. Now he could whip up enough eggs, bacon, and fried potatoes for breakfast, even with Albus around, with only a bit of magic.

 

The boys don't stumble down stairs until around seven. Draco handed them steaming plates of food wordlessly. Murmmering their thanks, they sat down and dug in. Draco did the same with his food after putting a plate in the fridge for his Mother, who normally didn't get up till around nine.

No one speaks for a while, too busy devouring their meal, going back for seconds, then thirds. Draco had forgotten how much teenage boys ate.

The three then work as a team to clean the kitchen up. Once the dishwasher had been turned on and the fryer put up Draco cleared his throat.

"You guys want to sit down? We should probably talk."

The two boys look at each other. "I'll tackle him, you run." Albus tells Scorpius. Scorpius nods seriously.

"Wha-" Oh. Oh. "That's not what- I mean I'm not- not about that!"  
The boys slump in relief. "I mean we probably should," they tense again and Draco hurries on, not wanting to get tackled, "but not today."

"What about then?" Scorpius asks.

"Well, you two go back to school in less than a week." They both nod. "And Albus, I really hate to bring it up but you need your-"

Draco was cut off by a loud bell sound echoing through the house. They all jump. 

"What was that?" Albus asks getting up like Draco and Scorpius had alredy done.

"The doorbell." Draco says, already heading for the front door. Next to the door was a table with a hand held mirror. He taps it twice with his wand. Suddenly, instead of seeing his face, the three of them are looking at the gate of Malfoy Manor.

At the gates, standing next to their car, are Ginny and Harry Potter. They appear to have just rung the bell and look a bit cold in their mugs jeans and coats. 

Albus makes a little sound in the back of his throat. He was clearly not expecting his parents to show up. 

Draco sets the mirror down and looks at him. "What do you want?"

"What?'' Albus blinks and looks at Draco.

"Do you want to talk to them? If so, I can let them in, and your father can attempt to explain his actions. If you don't want to, I send them away. This is private property, they have no authority to enter without my permission."

Albus looks back at his parents in the mirror, biting his lip. Scorpius takes his hand and squeezes it lightly, giving him a small smile when Albus looks back at him.

"I'm right here. You don't have to face him alone."

Albus nods and turns to Draco. "Let them in."

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this isn't the end. There will be a chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos on the last one. I walked around smiling after waking up to them. My best friend asked me who I murdered. The other asked if I needed help hiding the body. They know me so well.


End file.
